Cynthia and Dawn
by WitChan
Summary: Cynthia and Dawn starts a romantic relationship after Cynthia comes back to Sinnoh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This is my first Dawn/Cynthia story being normal. Enjoy.

On a warm, 63 degrees, day in Sinnoh, a dark-blue haired girl named Dawn is standing outside a house in Celestic Town, waiting for someone to return here. About Dawn, she lives in Twinleaf Town, her height's around 5'1, she's a Pokemon trainer with many Pokemon in her storage box, he has a lot of friends, and she's in her early teens. Also, she's wearing a white hat with a pink pokeball design, long black socks, pink boots, a watch on her left arm, a scarf around her neck, and a skirt attached to a black shirt (I don't know what it is, so yeah).

Dawn suddenly smiles, seeing the same person, a tall blonde with long hair and gray eyes, coming towards her. She haven't seen her in four years. That person smiled too.

"Cynthia!" Dawn said, giving Cynthia a hug. Cynthia's her name.

"Nice to see you again, Dawn," Cynthia said, putting her arms and hands behind Dawn.

Cynthia's wearing a light blue shirt with a lace at the bottom part of it and something in the middle, long black pants, black sandals, and four black accessories on her head. Four years ago, Cynthia left Sinnoh to travel to Unova, a region not too far from here. The reason she left is because she want to discover more places around the world other than the ones in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kanto, four regions being close to each other.

Dawn didn't get a chance to say good-bye because she was busy battling with her friends, Mira, Cheryl, Marley, Riley, and Buck in the Battle Frontier, a place in a big island. She also didn't tell Cynthia that she loved her. Dawn developed a crush on Cynthia went she first met her. Dawn loved everything about Cynthia: her looks, the style of clothing, her voice, the way she battles, and her attitude. She day dreams about her and Cynthia being together too. Now that Cynthia's back, Dawn can share her feelings to Cynthia.

Breaking up the hug, Cynthia asked, "How's it been over the last four years, Dawn?"

"Good," Dawn replied. "How was Unova?"

"Great! The people there are nice, the food's delicious, the cities scenery looked marvelous, everything's good! Well, not all things, but still," Cynthia replied.

"That's nice to hear, Cynthia. By the way, I need to tell you something important."

"I wanna ask you something first, but you go on ahead," Cynthia said.

"No, you go first," Dawn said.

"You sure, Dawn?"

"Uh-huh," Dawn replied.

"Okay, then. Is Team Galactic back?"

"No, thank god. They were about to, though, but Saturn changed his mind and decided to leave here for a permanent vacation," Dawn replied.

"Good news," Cynthia said, touching Dawn's shoulder. "Now what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I love you," Dawn replied.

"Y-You love me...?" Cynthia said, looking a little surprised.

"Of course I do, Cynthia. You're the girl of my dreams," Dawn said. Then, she told Cynthia why she loved her.

"Oh, Dawn... Your words touched my heart, and I love you for that..." Cynthia said, dripping a tear outside her eye.

"Cynthia..." Dawn said.

Moving her head closer to Dawn's, Cynthia touches Dawn's lips with hers, putting her hands on Dawn's cheeks as Cynthia slids her tongue to meet Dawn's. Then, she swirls Dawn's tongue around, giving Dawn a french-kiss as the blushing from their cheeks rise, closing their eyes together as the french-kissing intensifies. The people around them didn't react. Cynthia and Dawn could care less if they did, though.

Cynthia was happy that someone loves her, after suffering a lot of rejection. No one else find her attractive, despite how pretty she was.

Ending their kiss, Cynthia suggested, "Let's hang out together at Hearthome's Mall."

"Good idea," Dawn accepted.

Holding each other's together, Cynthia and Dawn skip their way out of Celestic Town.

* * *

Finally making it to the mall, Cynthia and Dawn let go of each other's hands, looking around. "This part of the mall looks the same, I see," Cynthia said, remembering the image of the mall. The mall existed a few weeks before Cynthia traveled to Unova. It became popular when tourists from other regions came here.

"Everything else is the same, just to let you know," Dawn said, heading to an ice cream stand as Cynthia follows her. "By the way, what ice cream favor do you want? Strawberry? Chocolate? Vanilla? Anything else besides the three I've mentioned?"

"I'll go with strawberry. It's my favorite," Cynthia replied.

"Okay," Dawn said, pulling her money out of her pocket to buy some ice cream. Then, she look at the employee standing behind the stand. "Hi, may I get a vanilla favor and a strawberry for my friend?"

"Sure, miss. That'll be $3.98," the employee said.

"Here ya go," Dawn said, giving the employee her money.

"Thank you," the employee said, grabbing the dollar before putting it in the cash register. Then, he gives Dawn $1.02. "I won't take long."

"Alright," Dawn said.

After a minute, the employee gives Dawn her ice cream. Then, he gives Cynthia hers. Both have medium-sized cones with one scoop.

"Come again," the employee said.

"We will," Dawn said, walking away from the stand with Cynthia as Cynthia licks her ice cream.

"Let's sit over there," Dawn said, pointing at an empty bench.

"K," Cynthia said, heading to the bench with Dawn.

Sitting on the bench with Dawn, Cynthia look at Dawn licking her ice cream while continuing to do hers. "Mmmm... This is good..." Dawn said, enjoying the flavor. "Want some, Cynthia?"

"Sure, Dawn," Cynthia replied. Then, she tastes Dawn's ice cream and Dawn tastes hers.

* * *

A few hours later, at night, Dawn and Cynthia are heading to the Spear Pillar, which Cynthia suggests. Before that, they had a great time at the mall. Besides eating ice cream, they did everything else such as sliding on stair and escalator rails, playing arcade games, riding on an elevator a couple of times, eating more stuff, watching people walk on the bottom floor while standing on the third one, and other things.

There, the two sits on the edge of a cliff, putting their arms on each other's backs.

"Great view, isn't it?" Cynthia asked.

"It sure is," Dawn agreed.

"remembered what happened here that day when me, you, Barry, and Lucas tried to stop Team Galactic?" Cynthia asked. Lucas and Barry were friends of Dawn and Cynthia. Dawn haven't seen them lately and no one told her where they're at.

"Yeah, I remembered. Craziest day ever."

"Agreed."

"So, how long do you want to stay here?" Dawn asked.

"As long as possible," Cynthia replied.

"Okay," Dawn said.

* * *

Arriving at Cynthia's grandmother's house, the same one Dawn was standing near, Cynthia went under her pocket to pull out a key, using it to open the door. Then, she opened; she and Dawn went inside.

"I'm back, grandma!" Cynthia said, closing the door. Her grandmother didn't respond. "She's not here, huh? That means the house is ours! Let's go to my room, shall we?"

After locking the door, Cynthia went straight to her room as Dawn follows her.

"Nice to see my room being the same," Cynthia said, looking around.

"Cool room!" Dawn said, climbing on the bed to jump on it.

"Thanks," Cynthia said. Then, she removes her sandals off her feet, joining Dawn on the bed as Dawn stops jumping on it. As she lies on it, Dawn got on top of her, crawling a little closer to face Cynthia.

"Promise you won't cheat on me, love," Dawn said.

"I promise. I love you," Cynthia said.

"I love you too," Dawn said.

* * *

A week later, Dawn's uses her shiny Aerodactyl to fly to Celestic Town. After getting there, she returns the shiny Aerodactyl inside his pokeballs, putting the pokeball in her pocket as she runs over to Cynthia's house. Then, she knocks on the door. Fifteen seconds passed as no one didn't open it.

"Damn, no one's here. Looks like I gotta look for Cynthia," Dawn said.

After a half-hour, Dawn entered Lake Valor, one of the places she didn't search for Cynthia. A few steps later, she gasped loudly, her hearts shatters (not really) in pieces. She can't believe what she's seeing.

"Cynthia!" Dawn yelled, distracting Cynthia and another girl with brown hair from making out. "What's going on!?"

"Dawn, darling. I wasn't expecting you to come here," Cynthia said.

"Expecting!? Tell me what's going on!" Dawn yelled again. She never gotten angry like this before.

"Okay, then. Dawn, I don't love you. I never did. I never liked you. The reason I was being nice to you, helping you and your friends stop Team Galactic, and started a romantic relationship with you is because I felt sorry for you, ya pathetic piece of trash. The day after we became a "couple", I met Leaf in Veilstone City. She's the prettiest girl ever. And yeah, we've hung out together and have sex behind your back."

"I-I see..." Dawn said, feeling hurt after what Cynthia just said.

"Beat it, loser. Cynthia's mine forever," Leaf said. She shares the same height and age as Dawn, barely looks the same as Dawn, also wearing shoes with blue socks, blue shirt, red skirt, and a hat.

"You heard sexy. Beat it!" Cynthia said.

Planting her face with her hands, Dawn starts crying, running off as Leaf and Cynthia resumes their kiss.

A few days later, Dawn was sitting on the grass at a route, still feeling hurt after catching Cynthia making out with Leaf and learning that Cynthia hates her. A woman with red hair shows up, joining Dawn. She heard someone, so she went over to Dawn to see what was wrong.

"Dawn?" she said.

Looking at her, Dawn said, "M-Mars...?"

"What's the matter?" Mars asked, touching Dawn's back with her arm. Her pants, shoes, and shirt matched her hair. She just got back from Orre, a region where she and a friend named Jupiter took a vacation after their other friend, Charon, got arrested. All three of them were former members of Team Galactic. Anyway, Dawn tells her what's wrong and Mars looks a little shocked. "Wow..."

"Tell me about it... I never feel so depressed like this... I don't think I can ever find love again..." Dawn said.

"Yes, you can," Mars said.

"But who...? I doubt if someone loves me..."

"I love you, Dawn," Mars said.

"R-Really...?"

"Yes, really," Mars said, which leads her explaining why she loved Dawn.

"Oh, Mars. That's so sweet of you," Dawn said, smiling for the first time since the day before the one where she caught Cynthia being with Leaf.

"Kiss me," Mars said, laying on the ground.

"Okay, love," Dawn said, getting on Mars.

The girls begin kissing.

The End (so yeah, I lied by saying that this fic would be normal. Do you really think I'd make a normal Dawn/Cynthia fic for the rest of my life? No is the answer)


End file.
